1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential data receiving system, more particularly, to a clock embedded differential data receiving system for ternary lines differential signaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential signaling is widely used for transferring data. The differential signaling is a conventional method for transferring differential data. The differential data is a fair of plus (+) signal and minus (−) signal. The differential signaling has advantages in low electromagnetic interference (EMI), high noise immunity and high speed, comparing with single-ended signaling. However, the number of the transfer lines is increased for the differential signaling. Accordingly, the differential signaling has a disadvantage in layout area.
Therefore, many methods of differential signaling are developed to reduce the number of the transfer lines. And, Ternary Lines Differential Signaling (TDLS) is one of them.
According to TDLS, a ternary set is consisted of ternary lines. With TDLS, the number of transferred data bit per transfer line is increased.
However, there is no differential data receiving system to efficiently receive the differential data transferred by TDLS.